


Go Find A Lawyer

by soul_writerr



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Episode Related, Episode: s01e16 The Party, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sonny works with the 99th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: “Have you met any lawyers? I’ve had no luck so far,” Sonny asked.“Oh yeah, that guy over there,” Rosa pointed to the other side of the room. “The short one with the green tie and pocket square. He was going off about a judge earlier.”Sonny looked at him and almost choked on his drink.  The guy fit the overall lawyer look, but he was definitely more handsome than the ones Sonny knew.Or: SVU/Brooklyn 99 crossover in which Sonny and Rafael meet at Captain Holt's Birthday Party.





	Go Find A Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> It's Halloween, but it doesn't have to be spooky, right? So here's my attempt at a B99/SVU crossover because I love both shows and Rafael and Sonny have both worked in Brooklyn so it makes sense. 
> 
> And yeah, English is still not my first language. Enjoy!

It was a particularly calm morning at the 99th precinct when Sonny heard Amy’s excited squeal as she told everyone to check their email. Turns our their Captain’s husband had invited the squad to his birthday party. Knowing them like Sonny did, it would be a guaranteed disaster. Even so, when the night came, everyone followed the sergeant’s instructions to dress properly and bring a bottle of wine.

“Captain,” Terry greeted as they walked into Captain Holt’s house, Holt and Kevin coming up to them with polite handshakes. Sonny smiled. It was incredible to have a superior officer be so open about their sexuality. 

“Thanks for inviting us,” Sonny said as Kevin shook his hand. He had never met his boss’ husband before, but from their short interaction they seemed to fit perfectly. They were both too proper for their own good. 

“It’s my pleasure, Detective Carisi,” Kevin said. “Raymond told me everything about the work you’ve been doing with AAGLNYCPA. It’s impressive.”

“Well, you know, we’re currently trying to add a ‘B’ in there somewhere, but it’s been amazing having the Captain’s support,” he smiled sheepishly as his sergeant nodded approvingly at the interaction. 

“Carisi’s input is very important,” Raymond added, his expression as neutral as ever, his tone flat.

But much like he expected, the evening took a turn soon. Jake kept saying the wrong thing in front of Kevin and Captain Holt seemed - maybe, he wasn’t sure, he wasn’t good at reading his captain’s mood - ready to throw them out at any point. The vein in Terry’s neck was popping out big time and Gina’s bag just kept getting fuller and fuller. 

When Boyle showed up with his shirt stained with sauce, Terry grunted and called an emergency meeting at the corner of the living room. 

“What is happening?,” he asked, looking around his squad. 

“I don’t know,” Jake groaned. “But as soon as Kevin brought up the ‘no shop talk’ policy, this evening was doomed.”

“This evening was doomed when Kevin  _ invited _ us,” Sonny pointed out. Gina and Rosa chuckled. “Gina, I see your bag.”

“It’s just some hats and scarves,” she shrugged with a small smile. 

“Put those back,” Terry ordered. “We gotta pull it together. New plan: Boyle, you know everything about food. Only talk about food.”

“I don’t think you could ever know  _ everything _ about food, it’s an evolving discipline,” Charles argued and Sonny found himself absentmindedly nodding his agreement. 

“Good, that’s boring. Save it,” the sergeant said, and turned to Amy. “Amy, you studied Art History, use that. Scully, opera. Hitchcock, talk about nothing. Rosa, stick with Gina, make sure she doesn’t say anything too crazy.

“Fine,” Rosa rolled her eyes. “I’ll make sure she puts everything she stole back and I’ll handle the chit-chat.”

“Great,” Terry nodded and turned to Jake and Sonny. “Carisi, there’s gotta be a lawyer or law professor here somewhere you can try to impress with your law studies. Find them.”

“Got it,” he said excitedly. This was a great opportunity for him to network.  

“Peralta, keep a low profile, try to laugh at some jokes, don’t start any conversations.”

“Wait, you’re Hitchcock-ing me?,” Jake squealed, sounding incredibly offended. “Joke’s on you, Sarge. Kevin mentioned the New Yorker and I’ve totally read that.’

Sonny held back a laugh. He highly doubted Jake would be able to hold a conversation about the New Yorker and, from the look on Terry’s face, he felt the same way. 

Once they were dismissed by Terry, Sonny went around mingling. He normally could identify lawyers by their outfits and the way they spoke, but everyone was so prim and proper, he was having a hard time picking one out. He eavesdropped into a few conversations, but they were mostly psychologists and historians. 

“Rosa,” he called out when he spotted the detective standing in a corner with a drink. “Shouldn’t you be with Gina?”

“Oh, she’s fine,” she smirked and pointed to the living room. 

Gina was sitting in a expensive looking couch, speaking non-stop while a group of people took notes of her words. Sonny recognized a couple psychiatrists he overheard earlier. 

“Good,” he nodded. “Have you met any lawyers? I’ve had no luck so far.” 

“Oh yeah, that guy over there,” Rosa indicated the other side of the room, next to the fireplace and high windows. “The short one with the green tie and pocket square. He was going off about a judge earlier.”

Sonny looked at him and almost choked on his drink. The guy was dressed in a dark grey three-piece suit, his hair was perfectly styled and his pocket square was folded in at least four points. He had a strong jaw, broad shoulders and enticing green eyes. Sonny swallowed hard. The guy fit the overall lawyer look, but he was definitely more handsome than the ones Sonny knew.

“Are you sure?,” Sonny asked, unable to take his eyes off the guy. 

“He did use a lot of big words,” she shrugged then looked at him knowingly. “It couldn’t hurt to try, right?”

“Yeah,” he nodded and smoothed his tie. “I guess you’re right. I’ll be right back.”

“No, you won’t,” he heard Rosa mutter into her glass as he made his way towards the supposed lawyer.

He was talking to a taller man, but as if on cue, he shook the guy’s hand and walked away, leaving him alone. Sonny lifted his chin slightly and smiled, walking towards the other man with what he hoped was a confident look. When their eyes met, the guy tilted his head slightly, as if considering Sonny.

“Hey,” Sonny said, stretching out his hand. “I’m Dominick Carisi, Jr. But please, call me Sonny.”

“Hello, Sonny,” he said, his voice sounding so smooth Sonny wished he’d never shut up. He shook Sonny’s hand with a polite smile. “I’m Rafael Barba. Do you work with Raymond?”

“Yes, I’m a detective with the 99th precinct. He’s my captain,” Sonny said proudly. “You?”

“I’m a Brooklyn ADA, but I met Kevin when I was a guest speaker at Columbia. He invited me,” he said. 

“An ADA?,” Sonny tried his best not to sound overly impressed, but by the wry smirk he got, he probably failed. “I’m taking law classes at Fordham.”

“Really?,” it was Rafael’s turn to look impressed. “While working a full time job?!”

“Yeah, call me crazy,” he laughed self-deprecatingly. “Everybody does.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy,” Rafael said, touching Sonny’s forearm. He gulped. “I think it’s commendable.”

“Well, thank you,” he blushed. “It is crazy that we haven’t met before, though.”

“I work with the Special Victims Unit. It’s far from the 99th’s radar.” 

“What?,” Sonny gaped. “Counselor, that’s -”

“Please, call me Rafael,” he asked with a charming smile.

“Of course, Rafael,” Sonny forced himself to relax, otherwise he was going to go full Boyle on this man he had literally just met. “I’m sorry. It’s just… Special Victims Unit? You’re hardball.”

Rafael laughed, an honest to God loud laugh. Sonny preened. “I never heard it referred to like that, but I guess so.” 

“I just mean it’s very impressive.”

“Thank you,” Rafael leaned closer to him. “So what is it like working with Raymond? I’ve heard he’s strict.”

“Oh, he is,” Sonny nodded. “But not in a bad way. He makes sure we’re doing our best, even when there’s a bit of messing around going on.”

“His stats are impressive.”

“Yeah, and he’s an overachiever,” he said and considered his next step for a moment. “Have you ever heard of the African-American, Gay and Lesbian New York City Policeman Association? Or AAGLNYCPA?”

Rafael snorted. “I have, although that’s quite a mouthful.”

“I know,” Sonny sighed dramatically. “I’ve been trying to get him to shorten it, or to add a ‘B’ before the ‘G’, but he’s tough to convince.”

“Why would you want to _ add _ to it?,” Rafael asked, looking amused. 

“You know, for bisexual cops,” he said. “I mean, we’re out there.”

“Oh,” he nodded, then smiled. “Of course. You’re right. It’s a great association either way. Raymond is doing a great job. And so are you.”

“Thank you,” Sonny blushed again and stepped closer to Rafael. “I don’t mean to be too forward, but you’re a very attractive guy and this night has been incredibly messy so far, do you mind if I stick with you for a while?”

“No, Sonny,” Rafael looked up at him with a soft smile. “I don’t mind it at all.”

If anyone told Sonny that he would end up in his captain’s coat closet making out with a very handsome Brooklyn ADA, he wouldn’t have believed them. But there he was, back against the wall, Rafael pressed against him, their lips moving together beautifully. 

Rafael tasted faintly of scotch and mint, and he felt like lava under Sonny’s hands. He thought that maybe he was a bit delirious, but when he felt Rafael’s lips leave his to mark his neck, Sonny opened his eyes just to make sure this was actually real life and not a perfect dream.

“God, I can’t believe this is happening. Not when you’re literally the sexiest man I’ve ever met,” he said with a wide grin and felt Rafael smile against his neck. “I’m going to have to send Rosa a whole bunch of gift cards as a thank you for pointing me to your direction.”

Rafael hummed as he moved from one side of his neck to the other, pulling his collar down slightly. 

“I’m gonna have to offer to babysit Terry’s kids for a week for telling me to go find a lawyer,” he continued, sighing deeply when he felt Rafael’s hand going down his back and reaching his ass. “I’m gonna have to do overtime for Captain Holt just for throwing this party.”

“Sonny,” Rafael said, pulling away despite his whimper. “I’m just as grateful as you are for this moment, but  _ please  _ shut up, you’re killing the mood.”

“Oh, right,” Sonny nodded and went in to kiss Rafael again, his hand on the back of his neck so he wouldn’t let go again. Thankfully for him, Rafael had great plans to show him just how truly grateful he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I feel like Sonny would fit in the 99th perfectly. We all know him and Charles would have bake offs all the time, and that Sonny and Jake behave like 5 yos when they're together. We need more B99/SVU crossovers in this fandom. 
> 
> Also yes, I am aware the AAGLNYCPA is for African-American officers, but I took some liberties so Sonny's pasty ass could be a part of it. 
> 
> Please, let me know if you like it in the form of kudos and comments! <3


End file.
